


Machines are the future

by siangjiang



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Machine - Freeform, PWP, asexual Jeff, probe - Freeform, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Jeff can't feel sexual pleasure but that won't stop him from helping Kurt out.





	Machines are the future

**Author's Note:**

> Greys are usually described as not having genitalia, so even though I'm sure Jeff does, I wondered how that would work if he and Kurt ever got together.

Jeff loves that Kurt has to bend over to kiss him. Tall, handsome, reptilian Kurt making an effort. 

He also loves that Kurt kisses him even though he knows Jeff can't give him much in return, physically at least. 

Grays have been reproducing by cloning for so long no one remembers if they ever did anything else. They're so efficient at energy intake almost nothing goes to waste besides at bit of sweating, so they're smooth like Ken dolls, in the front _and_ back. They can love, but sexual pleasure isn't something they're capable of.

Reptilians are all about animalistic pleasure when they really get going. They're so cool and smooth most of the time, but during sex they can hardly contain themselves, but what can you expect from a species that has two dicks.

Jeff doesn't have much he can offer Kurt besides his mouth, and Kurt is definitely a fan of Jeff's thick middle finger, but sometimes more is required. That's when Jeff pulls the old equipment out.

They don't use it much anymore. The Grays made it for tests and collecting samples, but it's legendary among humans apparently. They call it The Probe. It does more than that though. A lot more, and Kurt gets to feel the full force of it.

He lies on the table, his green scales glittering in the lights over him while he struggles to stay in place. The machine is filling him, stretching him to his limits, while a sucker is attached to one of his dicks. Jeff caress his chest lovingly. Kurt is beautiful like this.

"Oh god, Jeff..." Kurt gasps, his hands gripping the edge of the table desperately.

"Do you want me to restrain you?" Jeff asks, kissing Kurt's shoulder.

"My, ah, m-my hands maybe" 

His eyes are closed and face contorted in a grimace of restrained pleasure. That won't do. Jeff can't have Kurt holding back, so he helps Kurt move his wrists into place so the cuffs can close around them. Much better. Now Kurt won't have to worry about falling off the table and can let go. And boy does he ever. The machine follows his every move, so no matter how far he lifts his back off of the surface it keeps pumping into him, not allowing him a moment's rest.

And Kurt loves it. The only reason they don't use it every time is because it takes time to set up and get ready, but no doubt Kurt is addicted to it. So is Jeff in his own way. The sight of Kurt like this is a gift, even if Jeff doesn't entirely understand the sexual side of it. He knows Kurt would never let anyone else see him like this, and that is almost better than kissing him. But only almost, so he leans over and leaves a trail of kisses along Kurt's shoulder and neck.

"Jeff...I'm about to..." he gasps as Jeff kisses his forehead.

"I know" he says, stroking Kurt's cheek.

A small red lamp turns on as Kurt screams, his cum being sucked into the machine. With a pop the sucker lets go, but the probe continues its onslaught on Kurt's abused hole.

"One done, one left to go" Jeff smiles, and place the sucker over Kurt's other cock. Kurt whines.

"Please Jeff, I can't"

"You can" Jeff says tenderly "You're so good, Kurt"

Kurt's whole body is still jerking, his spent cock twitching and dripping. It might be empty, but the swelling won't go down until the pleasure stops. They could stop it now, actually. One cock satisfied is all a reptilian needs, but Jeff doesn't want it to end just yet.

"Jeff..."

Jeff hushes him "Shhh, you'll be okay" he smiles, rubbing Kurt's belly "Just give in. Hold nothing back"

Kurt knows he can make it stop, but he doesn't. Instead he trashes in his bonds and screams through gritted teeth, almost rolling onto his stomach, only kept in place by the cuffs. His body is strung so tight his legs are shaking. Jeff push a button and the probe expands, putting enormous pressure on both of Kurt's prostates. "FUCK!!!" he yells "Fuck fuck fuck!!!"

He comes so hard even his spent cock shoots out a few drops. This time Jeff let the machine run until there's nothing left in Kurt and he's a trembling, drooling mess on the table. With a single push of a button the machine winds down and slowly extracts itself from him. Jeff helps Kurt roll onto his back and showers him in light kisses. Kurt turns his head a little and their mouths finally meet.

"You're getting really good at that" he says, too tired to put any emotion into his voice.

"Well, you're very good at responding to stimuli" Jeff smiles "Let's get you to bed"

He helps Kurt stand up and walks him over to his bed. Without a sound Jeff undress and crawls under the covers, immediately being embraced by Kurt who press him against his front. _Always the little spoon_ Jeff thinks happily. He doesn't mind one bit.


End file.
